La caceria comienza
by BettyMars516
Summary: Se finaliza la venganza de Trent... Y su dolor. Secuela de Germany de MontanaHatsune92 aprobado por el.


La caceria comienza

Para Trent, junto con su tio Hans Gunstche y su tia Rip van Winkle, era ya el momento de, despues de darle su merecido a Chris McLean y a los de la produccion de "Drama total", buscar al verdadero responsable de quien ocasiono esto... Duncan.

¿Por?

Pues por como se porto en el programa y haciendo que muchos que veian a Trent lo dejaran a su merced por guiarse por los sentimientos y sus papas ahora se enemistaron con su hijo abandonandolo, insultando a su abuelo muerto, amenazándolo con su propia vida.

En pocas palabras Duncan tenia a todos como sus marionetas, y si Trent tenia chances pues no las iba a tener e iba a pagar con su vida.

Pero con lo que vivio y aprendio en Alemania y sabiendo de la organización nazi que mataba a vampiros, dejo de vivir con miedo, y le declararia la guerra a Duncan y a sus "padres", y no tendria piedad igual que ellos.

Fueron a un departamento en donde se alojaron por unos dias Duncan y Gwen, esperaron a Que Gwen se fuese para que asi el punk no supiese que lo golpeo.

Y traian camaras para que supieran que los "papas" de Trent se dejaran llevar por los deseos irrefrenables de asesinar y cayeran directos a su trampa.

Duncan vio un rato de TV sin escuchar que habian unas personas subiendose afuera para hacerlo historia.

Rip subio por la ventana y knockeo a Duncan con una barra de metal que le dejo un moreton muy feo en la cabeza.

Ahora llego el tiempo de poner manos a la obra.

Lleavaron al peliverde inconsciente a un almacen abandonado en donde desapareceria del mapa.

\- Eh… Donde estoy? - pregunto Duncan recobrando consciencia.

\- La verdadera pregunta es… Porque estas aquí? - Duncan escucho una voz muy familiar pero que hablaba de forma muy tenebrosa, de las sombras se revelo a Trent acompañado de sus tios los cuales lo veian de manera siniestra y muy confiados de su hazaña.

-Que? Que haces aquI? - Duncan por primera vez mostró el cobarde que es. - No te acuerdas de la amenaza a muerte? No quieres tener otros años mas de vida?

-No, vine aquí para ver como todo lo que ganaras jamas va a pasar, y para tal, trajimos camaras para enviarselos a tus papas adoptivos y que caven sus tumbas . - el musico sonrio de manera sadica.

Duncan comenzo a juntar las piezas en su cabeza, a lo que queria llegar trent, no pudo otra cosa que soltar carcajadas fuera de control.

-JAJAJAJA. TU?! MATARME!? ERES TRENT! FRIO POR FUERA, POR DENTRO UN HOMOSEXUAL! JAJAJA.

\- Sabes...- comenzo a hablar Gunstche De forma tenebrosa sacando una navaja del ejercito suizo. - No puedo creer que mis cuñados llegaran tan lejos con tal gota de maldad. DISFRUTARE ESTO! - gritado esto le dio un corte muy profundo en la mejilla de duncan. - Haber te gusto eso tarado?! - Rip comenzo a grabar.

\- Mi turno. - dijo Trent sacando un mosquete que le regalo Hans y le disparo a Duncan en las costillas. - Por tu culpa todos se alejaron de mi. - pone su pie en la cabeza del hijo de puta. - Los manipulaste, ahora sufriras! - Hans le lanso su navaja y le corto la pierna izquierda.

-AAAAHHHH!

-Awww… mirenlo, el bebito va a llorar, eso te lo mereces roba reputaciones.

-Sobrino, me permites? - Hans interfirio y le disparo en la entrepierna a Duncan con su mosquete haciendo que gritara mas fuerte.

Acto seguido Trent derramo una botella del cual salia un liquido negro con un olor muy fuerte y desagradable, Hans estaba fumando un cigarro y escupio el cigarrillo en Duncan cubierto de ese liquido que posteriormente se incendio muriendo incinerado.

Rip estaba mirando con orgullo y maldad al ver a ese desgraciado arder mientras grababa. Al acabar, subio ese video por Youtube en el cual llego a la recomendación en el celular de la madre de Trent el cual al mostrarselo a su marido, al darse cuenta que era Duncan, y como su hijo junto las agallas suficientes para ser un rebelde de novena categoria, empezaron a voltear y romper todo alli adentro, muebles, esas cosas, su marido, viendo como su hijo era un error que tenia poderes implacables se tiro del balcon.

La sra. Collins llena de odio, rencor, envidia por su hermana, por su abuelo que desearia haber sido huerfana, su hijo que no planeo tenerlo, su hijo adoptivo asesinado por su archienemigo, etc. fue a sacar una hacha del atico a buscar a su siguiente victima: Trent, el error, el hazmerreir, el fracaso, el debil, el homosexual, etc.

Fue hasta el almacen abandonado para saber si estaban ahi sin saber que era su tumba. Vio el cadaver de Duncan con tristeza, hirviendo de la ira y de Trent, salio del almacen, sin darse cuenta de que habia un auto que prendio sus luces y avanzo rapido atropellando a esa lame pelotas, seguido el auto se detuvo, Rip le disparo a su "hermana" en el ano volandole del todo, Hans corrio a patearle repetidas veces en el estomago sacandole mucha sangre, para el gran final, Trent le clavo la navaja sacandole su cerebro, muriendo muy feamente en el acto.

Trent ya podia sentirse mejor consigo mismo, Rip tambien por considerar a su hermana como una prostituta que busca beneficiarse de las desgracias ajenas y Hans por finalizar su venganza y angustia.

Se fueron para evitar que "la ley" los arreste.

FIN


End file.
